The present disclosure is related to downhole tools and, more particularly, to a system and method for deploying a casing patch.
Wellbores drilled in the oil and gas industry are typically completed by cementing tubular casing strings within the newly formed borehole. The casing is commonly perforated or otherwise penetrated in order to evaluate and stimulate the surrounding subterranean formations. Besides these intentional perforations made in the casing, several unintentional holes or defects are also often created in the casing as a result of various wellbore intervention operations, remedial wellbore work and maintenance, or general weakness in the casing material. Such holes or defects can result in the development of unwanted leaks in the casing, which may lead to the loss of well fluids to a low pressure, porous zone outside the casing, or otherwise permit an unwanted formation fluid (e.g., water) to enter the well.
Regardless of the specific application, it is often necessary to deploy a patch or straddle to portions of the casing to seal the wellbore from the surrounding subterranean formation.